Jinnai
Jinnai (陣内 Jinnai) was a humanoid Homunculus and a member of the L.X.E. Appearance Jinnai is a slim young man with brown eyes and long blonde hair, with some strands of his fringe always hanging between his eyes. He wears an outfit similar to flight attire worn in the 19th and early 20th century, which consists of a white jacket, black baggy trousers and knee-high boots. Personality Jinnai first appears to be a calm and collected individual, the opposite of fellow L.X.E. comrade Kinjo. He is very loyal to the L.X.E. as he kills Kinjo to prevent him from giving away any information and to seemingly spare him from further suffering. also opposite to Kinjo he prefers to direct confrontation such as when he remained inside Ginsei Academy when he killed Kinjo and talked to the alchemist warriors and when he uses his Buso Renkin to take control of the students to do his work for him. He is also shows an arrogant side when he underestimates Tokiko's strength and when he calls the students his "pretty little pets". Plot L.X.E. Arc Jinnai was sent by Dr. Butterfly to go with Kinjo to watch over Papillon. After Kinjo loses his fight with Captain Bravo Jinnai pierces him through the heart using his Buso Renkin to prevent him from giving away any information on the L.X.E. He speaks through Kinjo, praising him as they now know the abilities of two of the alchemist warriors he was facing, he tells Kinjo that he will reward him by allowing him to die quickly. Kinjo thanks him and Jinnai tells the warriors that they can keep hold of Kinjo's Kakugane for now but he will be back to reclaim it later. He summons back his whip and walks down a corridor in the Ginsei Academy. Later that evening Jinnai locates the Kakugane using a tracking device that was placed on it. He finds it to be in the dorm where Tokiko is holding it. He activates his Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin which sends a supersonic waves throughout the building subsequently taking control of all the students apart from Tokiko who covered her ears and Chisato Wakamiya who had headphones on. He listens while he commands the now hypnotized students to find the Kakugane. He gets the students to gang up on Tokiko as he knows that she won't harm them, however she manages to get past them using her Valkyrie Skirt on the walls and ceiling without harming them. He is then quickly found and slashed by Tokiko. He decides to retreat but runs into Chisato and prepares to devour her to heal himself, opening his mouth extremely wide. He is prevented from eating her by Tokiko who pushes them both out of the window and into the woods outside. Jinnai then states as they are now even as Tokiko is injured and says that he heal soon anyway so he will go slow and eat her one piece at a time. Not long after Tokiko rips all of his limbs off, he demands that she give them back and tells her that he will give her the information she needs. She gives him back his limbs but deliberately reattaches them to the wrong parts so his legs are where his arms should go and vice-versa. He then says it is his turn to tear her limbs off before realizing his condition which makes him mad However Tokiko quickly finishes him off piercing his face and homunculus symbol which causes him to turn to dust. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Durability: Like all homunculi Jinnai can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. He was still able to fight even after receiving a large slash from Tokiko's Buso Renkin and could still fight despite having his limbs reattached in the wrong places. Regeneration: Also like all homunculi, Jinnai will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or a homunculus. Monster Physiology: Jinnai can tear apart his cheeks to reveal monster-like jaws complete with razor sharp teeth in order to devour humans. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Steel Whip, Noisy Hamelin (ノイズィ・ハーメリン Noizui Hāmerin) Jinnai possessed Kakugane XVI which takes the form of a large steel whip with a spike at the end of the handle and a large spike at the end of the whip. He can control the whip like a tentacle-like appendage and use it to pierce his enemies using its sharp end. Otherwise functions like a normal whip but it has some special abilities. *'Hypnotic Sound Waves': Noisy Hamelin is capable of vibrating itself and emitting supersonic waves that can be heard within around 100 yards, anyone who hears this sound within that range becomes hypnotized and is controlled by Jinnai to do his bidding. However the more people it hypnotizes, the weaker the effect. *'Sound Wave Amplification': It can also amplify sound waves, allowing Jinnai to hear and speak from a distance by putting the handle of the whip against his ear. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes 1/f Yuragi (sonic pattern of fluctuation) **He dislikes dogs and flamboyant people. **His hobby is listening to music. **His special ability is breeding pets. *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that he based Jinnai on the character Otowa Hyoko from his previous series, Rurouni Kenshin. *His outfit is based on the one worn by the American comic book character, the Rocketeer. Quotes *''"Now then...find me my treasure...my pretty little...army of pets."'' *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "I'll go slow...and eat you one piece at a time!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "You'll pay for that, you little wench! But now it's my turn! I'll tear off your limbs...and we'll see how you like it!!" Gallery Jinnailineart.jpg|Jinnai lineart ca:Jinnai Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased